1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to compiling a program, and more particularly, to translating a multithread program code.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a noticeable development in multicore or many-core technologies. In addition, a heterogeneous system for execution of a data parallel program is now drawing attention in a high performance computing field. Under these circumstances, Open Computing Language (OpenCL) is proposed to meet the demands. OpenCL is a standard for parallel programming on heterogeneous processing platforms such as central processing units (CPUs), graphics processing units (GPUs), digital signal processors (DSPs), and other processors. OpenCL allows the use of the same program source on various platforms, thereby giving software developers portability and enabling them to easily use the processing power of the platforms.